Flimsy
"This form is so Flimsy, I can't stand it..!" '' - Flimsy This monster is first seen during the first flash , slowly approaching Derrick ’s house. Flimsy’s most often seen form is lanky and slightly taller than Bambino, with thin boneless arms that reach almost all the way to the floor. It’s later revealed these are actually copies of the real Flimsy, who refers to them as ‘scouts’. The original flimsy seems to be shorter than the scouts, and his body is slightly more human shaped, with his right hand still retaining its form while the left one already has changed into a noodle-like appendage. He seems to be covered in a tar-like liquid that is simultaneously filling and ‘melting’ off of him, revealing a misshapen human skull underneath. While his right eye has a black sclera with white pupils, the left one and his nostrils seem to secrate the same black liquid covering his body. Biography The group first faces the Flimsy scouts once they leave Derrick’s house , causing the group to abscond through the bridge before they can be surrounded by them. Once in the forest, Flimsy seems to have little trouble stalking and separating the group, however, it’s less successful in convincing them of their identities, so the group manages to dispatch a couple of them and reunite again. It’s mentioned that Lucia fought them off screen at some point while Derrick is awake. Lucia eventually asks the Death Valley Guardian on information on how to hunt for the real Flimsy. With the new information she goes on a hunt that seems to consume most of her ammo. After finally managing to catch the original Flimsy with the help of Reggie , she dispatches it with the newly minted Black Haze, ending its reign. Reggie gets its soul . Flimsy's backstory, as explained by iP in a Q&A , is of a lonely boy who didn't have any friends. "''Growing up he used to pretend to have imaginary friends to keep him company. One day a strange friend approached him, an imaginary friend he has never met before. The friend appeared black in stature and quite tall. It told him to call him Rumo. Rumo loved playing games with the lonely boy, his most favourite was tag. He would get the boy to chase him around and to try and catch him. However Rumo thought it was boring playing around the house and the yard and tried to up the challenge by playing in the road! The boy thought it was a bad idea but Rumo told him otherwise. Rumo said if he didn't he would be a chicken. The boy still refused. Rumo decided to leave him be for now. When the boy got older he returned. He boy was delighted to see his friend again, though this time Rumo wanted to play a different kind of game. Scavenger hunt! He would name an item and the boy would have to find it. The first few times were fun, but the household items were sort of boring, so Rumo got a great idea! How about playing in the town scrap yard! The boy agreed since he was older, smarter and would be careful. At the scrap yard up on a tall heap of metal and scrap cars was a shiny bottle sticking out of a car tire. Rumo said to get it! The boy thought it no challenge and scurried up the heap to get the bottle. Once near, Rumo started snickering. He told the boy to be careful very loudly which drew his attention. As the boy reached for the bottle he lost his footing and fell backwards, in which a rusty pipe burst through the back of the boy's skull blowing his left eye right out of the socket. His body laid limp, slowly descending down to the base of the rusty pipe behind the scrap heap. Rumo begins laughing hysterically as if being tickled. "I got you, I got you!!" He screamed as if about to go mad, "Now we can play forever!". Afterwards days became months, and months became years. Until a day came when a skeleton was discovered, bones mangled in strange and awkward positions and a rusty pipe pierced right from its skull.” Personality and traits The scout flimsies are condescending and seem to rely in trying to have their victims turn against one another and using the forest’s mist to their advantage to confuse them rather than engage directly, even to the point of continuing to act like one of the members of the party while another copy is destroyed . They are often seen traveling in groups while they search for prey. The original flimsy is described by the Death Valley Guardian as a coward who is afraid of direct contact with any being at all costs. Despite this and his relative weak stats, Flimsy managed to learn how to manipulate the Forgotten Forest’s confusing mist to his advantage, as well as being able to control several of his copies at the same time. He managed to survive for a long period of time (Described as 'eons' by him) in a forest populated by other hostile monsters and become one of their top dangers, to the point that it’s only after his death than any other enemies are openly seen in it. Stats Trivia *While flimsies are able to copy perfectly the appearance of their victim, they seem to have difficulty mimicking their personality, though this may be simply due the fact they may not know their victim’s name/character enough to act like them. *Despite their high Dexterity, scout flimsies seem to move rather slowly, though this may be born out of caution. *Scout Flimsies don’t leave any souls, and while they seem to be able to reproduce weapons (Flimsy!Misery is seen holding a scythe ), they seem to be only props as they don't actually use them, and seem to be incapable of realistically draw out or equip one. *Flimsy scouts seem to have the ability to mask or confuse their presence to Ira while impersonating someone, and they also seem toshare it with their original. *It’s possible that Rumo, the imaginary friend o the person-Flimsy-was-while-alive was actually another monster, powerful enough to manifest outside of the dream lands in the same way Vanity does. Photos Category:LOMAM monster Category:LOMAM hostile monster Category:Monsters Category:Dead Monster